Little Surprises and Big Shocks
by Fusiko
Summary: There were many things that surprised Sakura, but there were only a few that truly shocked her. [SakuxSasu] onesided, [SasuxNaru] Oneshot


**A/N: So I decided to go down a slightly different path here. I was bored in class since my professor didn't show up because of some conference or other and the movie we were forced to watch was boring (since I've seen a dozen different versions of it already). It was originally supposed to be more humorous but I guess I was influenced a bit by the sadness of the movie playing. **

**I don't own Naruto but my therapist says it's ok for me to think I do. **

* * *

There were many things that surprised the kunoichi who had been named after a rather delicate flower. Although unlike her given name, she herself was far from delicate. Femininity was not in her vocabulary, nor in her DNA did it seem. With short, butched hair, a broad forehead, monster-like strength, and a temper shorter than an ornery bull's, it was beyond all help. She was fine with this though. Over time, she had learned to accept her 'faults' and instead turn them into her strengths, her trademarks. She was a different kind of woman that was all, but special nonetheless.

So, it was no surprise to her that her friend was more popular with the male population. No that was fine. She could live with that because the only one she cared about lacked interest in her pale-eyed friend; actually, he lacked interest in generally everyone. Still, _that_ small fact made her more than satisfied, overjoyed actually for there was one less obstacle in her way.

No things like this came to no surprise for the pink haired shinobi. She had managed to figure out more of what caught the brooding boy's attention, what qualities he looked for, what actions pleased him. She had learned them all. So it was no surprise that she had grown closer with him because of it.

No, it seemed that there wouldn't be anything that would surprise the fearsome kunoichi but there was, many in fact. It still surprised her whenever Naruto would do something completely stupid but inevitably heroic. It always took her by surprise whenever she managed to get a real smile from the always-somber Uchiha. It surprised her whenever Kakashi would bring out his little book in the midst of training. No, there were many things indeed, more than she could even write down. And though there were things that still took her by surprise, none were really enough to stun her to the point of speechlessness.

However, there was one thing that truly shocked her. So much so, she figured she had to be in a dream no perhaps a nightmare, because only in nightmares would this be possible.

The first time she had noticed them sitting closely to each other, two peaceful faces enjoying the summer breeze. She had thought nothing of it, perhaps glad for it. Their bickering had always been troublesome. The second time she thought she had caught sight of fingers brushing against each other, but she must have been mistaken, it had been a quick glance after all.

The day she had found out it was by accident really. She had come upon them kissing in the shade of the trees. She was sure she had cried at some point, but she couldn't remember.

Shock, true shock was when they had finally told her. She could still recall the day, the place, and the time, it forever engraved in her memory. It was the day before her birthday; they had asked to meet her that evening. It had been a warm day with a gentle breeze blowing, whispering sweet words to all those it caressed as it passed. She had been excited for the next day; she had been excited to see him. After all, perhaps what she had seen had been a mistake. She was sure of it, like that day in class, nothing more.

"We're in love." The sight of their fingers interlocked, a pale hand mixed with tanned. Dark and light. There were complete opposites, but exactly the same. "Sorry."

There were many things that surprised the girl, shocked her even. The day she had found out her teammates were in love with each other was definitely one of them. Even now, when she thought about it, she wasn't quite sure whether to laugh or cry. She's done both, she's sure of it, but somehow despite the amusing image she pictures in her head, laughing at the site of them being gentle she always ended up in tears unsure if it was from her excessive laughter, or from pain in her chest.


End file.
